reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Laramie gang leader
The Laramie gang leader is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He serves as the main antagonist for the first part of the epilogue. History Background An unidentified outlaw in charge of the West Elizabeth-based Laramie Gang, he and his gang became associated with a wealthy landowner called Mr. Abel by 1907. Abel hired the Laramie gang and its leader to intimidate David Geddes, the owner of Pronghorn Ranch, into selling the farm to the landowner. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 He and two other gang members arrive at Pronghorn Ranch, where they are seen harassing Abe. He tells Abe to convince his boss to sell the land, threatening to start killing people on the ranch otherwise. He then fires his revolver near to Abe's feet to scare him, saying that he’ll be the first to be killed. John Marston intervenes, and the gang leader insults him. John calls his gang “vermin”, angering the gang leader. He then punches at John, who dodges, starting a fight. John defeats the gang leader and continues beating him up, until Abigail intervenes and tells John to stop. The gang leader threatens to return to the ranch and leaves with the two gang members. The Laramie Gang decides to attack the ranch in retaliation for John attacking their leader and Geddes refusing to give up the land. They kill a ranch worker, set fire to some structures and steal the cattle from the ranch. David Geddes asks John, Abe, and Tom to help him get back his cattle. The group heads to Hanging Dog Ranch, where the Laramie gang are located. John, Abe, and Tom kill the Laramie gang members. The gang leader soon hides in a barn and is angry that John and the others killed his gang members. When John enters the barn the gang leader jumps down to attack John, but John breaks free and subdues the gang leader. The gang leader then grabs a Sawed-off Shotgun to shoot at John, but John kicks the gun out of his hand. He then taunts John for a final time, before John shoots him with it. Personality He is shown to be very cruel, and has little regard for the lives of others as long as it lines his pockets. He also appears to be attracted to Abigail, as his last words involve wanting to sleep with her. However, considering his animosity towards John, it's possible he was merely taunting him. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Old Habits" *"Jim Milton Rides, Again?" Trivia * When John kills him, he can be seen doing his signature pose that he does on the coverwork of Red Dead Redemption, while also using the the same weapon. * It was widely speculated that the Laramie gang leader was voiced by Steven Ogg due to him sounding similar to Grand Theft Auto V's Trevor Philips, although he confirmed that he did not voice the character.Steven Ogg confirming the character's mannerisms as being an imitation: https://twitter.com/stevenogg/status/1060654020895879168?lang=en Quotes References Navigation }} de:Laramie Ganganführer es:Líder Laramie Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Antagonists